At The Water's Edge
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clary Fray, a daughter of Poseidon has a horrifying prophecy about her and a few other demigods. Though none of them know this yet. She starts going to Camp Half-Blood at seven years old and she's lived there full time ever since. Soon three new demigods arrive. Then they all get put to the test as the prophecy begins.
1. Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

**Summary: Clary Fray, a daughter of Poseidon has a horrifying prophecy about her and a few other demigods. Though none of them know this yet. She starts going to Camp Half-Blood at seven years old and she's lived there full time ever since. Soon three new demigods arrive and the three wonder why Clary isn't as open as maybe a few of the other campers even including her half-brothers. Then they all get put to the test as the prophecy begins.**

**AN: Hey guys, I've wanted to write this for ages but I haven't had that much time. I have also added in quite a few OC's mostly based on my friends and Clary is half based on me and well I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Clary's point of view**

I swung my sword wildly cutting the dummy open easily and then I heard my friend's' voice call out "Well done Fray."

I called back "Thanks Lewis but it really wasn't that hard."

Simon Lewis one of my few friends came into the arena properly and asked mildly "Did you want to duel with our swords?"

I rolled my eyes and answered "Simon, you know that I win most of the time."

Simon smirked and said "The biggest hint is on most of the time."

I smirked back and said "Bring it on Lewis."

Simon grinned this time and replied "Ditto Fray."

Simon lunged at me slightly unexpectedly but I still managed to block it easily but it wasn't long before both of us got lost too deep than we probably should have into the fight.

I should probably explain to you about why I and my friend are battling with swords and a bit about where we are too.

My name is Clary Fray. It may surprise you but I am something you would call a demigod. I'm daughter of Poseidon the God of the sea and water. Well technically on my birth certificate in the mortal world my name is Clarissa Morgenstern named after my first step father Valentine Morgenstern who was meant to be my birth father but no instead I have the God of the Sea instead, not that I'm complaining Valentine is a complete douche and well at least my real dad is fairly cool. You may think now that I'm completely bonkers thinking that I'm half human half god but even once you've accepted that all of the Greek gods are real and they are in control of everything and they now live in modern day America, it seriously doesn't make your life any better, in fact it can sometimes just make it worse.

Anyway more about me. I'm sixteen years old in three days, I have bright fiery red, curly hair that falls to my elbows easily when it's loose but a lot of the time it's pulled back in a ponytail, a bun or like now a braid, I have bright emerald green eyes and almost too pale skin to look living (Not a problem on Halloween but that's once a year unfortunately for my skin), I have a lot of freckles decorating my whole body from my arms and legs to my back and neck, I also have very high cheekbones which I have no idea who I get them from. Most people tell me I look like my mother when she was my age which pisses me off slightly due to the fact me and my mother aren't exactly on the best of terms, we never have been and probably never will be though so I can get angry at people for saying this too much.

I live at a place called Camp Half-Blood which is a special camp just for people like me, Simon and Magnus and well Cyclops and Satyrs and well Greek creatures really (Except the evil monsters but that comes in a bit later).

At camp we have a load of cabins each one for a different God or Goddesses children (Except Artemis and Hera because one is a sworn maiden and the other is the goddess of marriage so she can't exactly cheat on her husband like he does on her, though we still have cabins for them two in honour otherwise they'd do a complete Hulk smash sort of thing).

The male Gods go down one side such as Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hades, Dionysus (He's our camp director cast down here for punishment for going off to a nymph (twice) which was out of bounds but very irresistible, well that's according to him anyway, but here he's more commonly known as Mr D for short. It is also common knowledge that he hates every camper and demigod (minus his children of course) well it might be because he's also been banned from drinking wine which he hates too) and then one the other side is the female Goddesses such as Hera, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hebe, Iris and all the others.

There used to be only the twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses cabins but that changed after the war against the titans well the most recent one anyway, as Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon/ my half-brother) wished for no child of a God or Goddess should be ignored and all even Hades should be welcomed at Camp Half-Blood.

We also have our activities director Chiron, who is more commonly known as the centaur that trains all the demigod heroes in what mortals call myths. So unless he's out in the mortal world then he tends to be a centaur but if he's in front of new campers (Well a majority of them anyway) and mortals he's in a wheelchair and he says that he's paralyzed waist down so he needs the chair but actually it all the magic of gods and a bit of what we call mist which basically confuses your brain so you think you see something but it isn't actually there. Most of it's used on mortals but it can sometimes happen to demigods too if we're too careless.

By now I had Simon pinned to the ground, me kneeling on his waist so he couldn't move his legs, his blade about twenty feet away from us and my sword at his throat.

Simon moaned "You totally cheated by using your second sword Fray."

I answered "Well I have a few reasons to get away with it, one child of the lord of the sea, two I didn't cheat you never restricted on how many swords we could use, three you brought this upon yourself by challenging me."

Another one of my few friends Magnus Bane's voice floated over Simon's reply whatever that would have been "Okay lovebirds that's enough."

I glanced up quickly and saw that there was three other people and a centaur with him so I rolled off Simon and stood up straight before offering my hand to help Simon get back up.

Chiron had come over to us and as soon as both I and Simon were standing up straight and not making small faces at each other Chiron looked down at me and said "So you win again Miss Fray."

I answered my face completely blank "I've learnt from the best."

Chiron rolled his eyes and said "Shame you can't do the same with javelins."

I scowled and said "Blame my stepdad for dislocating my shoulder so it's harder to throw for that situation."

Chiron gave me a quick warning look telling me to control my anger towards Valentine in front of everyone else.

Chiron then said "Well Simon you and Magnus here have been chosen to show these three lovely demigods around camp, if you wouldn't mind."

Simon answered automatically "No I'll help Mags."

I shifted slightly as the other demigods stared at me, my ADHD was starting to kick in badly now so I started playing with one of the loose strings on the sleeve of my jacket whilst Chiron said "Well I'll leave you five to get around camp oh and they'll be staying in the Hermes cabin for the time being until they are determined."

Simon and Magnus nodded but I stayed as still as I could until Chiron told me "You can get back to training now Miss Fray."

I gave him a slight mock salute before turning back to one of the dummies and throwing a knife straight at its head and it landed right in-between the eyes and after another knife thrown at its neck the head fell off and onto the floor before it rolled and typically landing at one of the new demigod's feet.

I stiffened slightly before deciding that I could always go at another dummy and I did just that but again it was soon even more destroyed than the first one.

Suddenly the shadows shifted slightly and I knew that my friend Emily was coming up trying to sneak up on me but I wanted to surprise her so instead of confronting her then I pretended I didn't notice but as soon as I could tell she was prepared to make me jump I swung my sword around and pointed the blade at her throat.

Emily gave me one of her sly smiles before saying "Okay Fray you've caught me. I only wanted to tell you that Paige and Rosa want to see us at the stables."

I sighed and asked "One of the horses messing up again?"

Emily shrugged and said "No idea but they got me to come and get you."

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Okay I'm coming."

I clicked a small button on my sword which made it shrink down into a pen much like Percy's sword does but he uncaps it instead.

As I followed Emily up to the stables I got the chance to study her properly.

She had dark red hair that fell in soft waves down to her shoulders and she had dark hazel eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a few scars running across her skin from when she'd been fighting monsters. She is the same age as me and only a little bit taller than me now.

She seemed almost completely different on the outside from the little girl I met when I was running from my family as was she with her family. Once we had learnt about each other we decided that we should stick together and then we had met Zelania-Rose (or Rosa as she prefers to be called now) and Paige who had been in similar situations to us and well we attracted a lot of monsters. Partly because it turned out that I'm a child of Poseidon, Emily is a child of Hades, Rosa is a child of Zeus and Paige is the child of Athena. And well the stronger your parent is in Olympus, the stronger your scent is so it was stupidly ironic that three of us were children of the big three and one was a child of probably one of the other largest Goddesses in Olympus but after we made it to Camp we all stayed friends and well we got along pretty well but when we fought between us it could get very dangerous, especially between me and Rosa because lightening and water doesn't exactly rub off well together.

I sighed slightly and Emily asked "What's up?"

I said "I was thinking about how all four of us met and how half nice it was to be young."

Emily laughed and said "Well all of our lives were bloody shit so if we grew up here then I guess it would have been quite cool."

I nodded and said "Yeah we all had great childhoods, Paige had a nice mum but her sister and dad were complete ass', Rosa's mortal parents were killed and she ran away from her orphanage in London and had to sneak aboard a ship to get to America and then met us, you had an okay family until your family started ignoring you and paying more attention to your siblings and my family are a bunch of mortal pricks who can't control their tempers, their evilness and their dickheadedness. Okay the last one wasn't even a word but I think it should be."

Emily laughed and said "Another word to put into the Clary Fray Dictionary."

I laughed with her before saying jokingly "Oh shut up."

We soon arrived at the stables still chuckling which made a few other people give us weird looks but Rosa and Paige just rolled their eyes and went back to talking.

I asked them once I'd stopped laughing "You called?"

Rosa smiled and said "Yeah Birdie over there is playing up again. He won't eat his food and we've even bribed him with sugar cubes."

I glanced over at the grey Pegasus which was currently fluffing its wings and watching us carefully.

I sighed and said "Fine I'll have a word with him."

The not so perks of being a daughter of the god who created horses and being able to speak to it.

I walked towards him and whispered softly "Hey boy what's up?"

The horse murmured something along the lines of _"Hey Clary, they keep trying to make me eat and I want to but they smell funny."_

I sighed and said "You have to ignore that Birdie. Do it for me and Percy yeah?"

Birdie neighed slightly and I stroked his face and said "Be a good boy now matey."

Birdie snorted slightly as I explained to Rosa and Paige what was wrong.

Rosa glared at Birdie and said "I do not smell funny stupid horse."

Birdie snorted again and said _"Hey Miss Boss, tell lightening girl that she can't smell herself now can she and we horses have stronger noses than humans."_

I told him firmly "Don't call me Boss Birdie, oh and Rosa, he says that you can't actually smell yourself and that horses have stronger noses than humans so they can smell better than us."

Rosa growled slightly but went back to feeding the horses again her waist length, raven black curly hair flowing in the wind.

I looked at Paige as she said "She's been like that for days now, I think she's slightly pissed with her father up there you know."

I nodded and said "I don't blame her; most other Olympian parents or Godly parents are nice enough to appear to you in dreams or at least speak to you when you go through your hardest times. The big thee though are apparently always too busy to help or speak to us unless we're nearly dead or about to die or something."

Paige nodded her electric blue hair also fluttering in the wind and her stormy blue/grey eyes were sparkling in understanding.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until Rosa came back and said "I'm sorry if I upset any of the horses Clary, it's just with my father not even replying to my prayers just annoys me more than anything right now."

I nodded and said "Its fine Rosa, my dad can do the same and I'm sure Emily's dad does too."

Rosa smiled, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief as she said "May I duel you to a sword fight Miss Fray?"

I grinned and replied "You may Miss Everglade."

We then both set off at a run to the training area with Emily and Paige following behind us probably ready to make some bets on who would win.

The first thing I noticed when I and Rosa arrived was that Simon, Magnus and the three new Demigods were still there.

Rosa picked up a spare sword we kept in the arena as she was better at throwing knives and javelins than sword work like me.

She as usual swung at me first and I went fairly easy on her for a while before lashing out wildly at her which she quickly had to keep defending my blows and couldn't quite move quick enough to throw one back at me.

It took me about ten minutes after that to get the sword out of her hand and my sword hovering over her heart.

Rosa grinned slightly and said "Okay Fray you win again but I'll challenge you to a throwing challenge if you want."

I laughed and said "Don't I always win and I think I've done with fighting for the day."

A male voice came from behind me "Well that was hardly a battle, what about physical combat like actual punching and kicking?"

I turned to see a golden boy watching us. His hair was a dark golden blonde and it fell into his dark golden eyes. His skin was the natural golden not at all like the people you see in Aphrodite's cabin sometimes. The only flaw was a slightly chipped tooth but that flaw seemed to almost make him even more good looking than he would without it.

I told him my voice as usual to strangers cold "Well I'm sorry to tell you but that kind of stuff doesn't really work when fighting monsters, it can push them back for a bit sure but it won't kill them. You can still learn it though."

The boy challenged me "I bet you that I can beat you easily Red."

I replied "Sorry I don't fight amateurs or strangers except the possibility of them being monsters."

The boy challenged again "I'll give you whatever you want."

I told him harshly "I don't _want_ anything."

He bribed again "Not even the smallest of things?"

I looked at Rosa who was trying her best not to laugh at me and the boy but she nodded and said "Go on Fray, you prove us girls that we're tougher than the males."

I argued "But Paige is better than me at that sort of stuff, I'm better at swords and bow and arrows."

Paige called down "Yet you still beat me most of the time."

I rolled my eyes and look desperately at Emily who was just standing there trying not to laughing at me and the boy.

I muttered "Well no pressure then."

I turned back to the boy and said "Fine, one fight."

Rosa laughed evilly and then warned everyone else "You guys might want to take a step back, little Fireball here gets a teeny bit aggressive when she fights."

Everyone but the boy and I retreated into the stands and he whispered "Ready to get your assed whipped Red?"

I answered, barely moving my lips "I'll write that on your gravestone if you want."

The boy smirked and said "You wish."

I did an answering smirk as I replied "May the odds be ever in your favour, Goldilocks."

He growled at my nickname for him and then went to punch me in the head which I ducked easily and brought a fist into his stomach.

He bent over slightly groaning which gave me the opportunity to knee him in the face.

I then decided to dance back slightly and let him recover for a moment.

I let him hit me a few times for the hell of it but I was winning majorly.

I then thought of an idea to finish the fight and I called "Hey Barbie is that all you've got?"

He growled before he ran at me which I smirked at slightly and ran off pretending I was avoiding him.

It seemed to fool him as I was soon practically cornered by him but before he could hit me i smirked again at him and leant backwards quickly, placing my hands on the ground and my feet soon hit the wall which I pushed off from and flipped right over his head.

Once I landed I knew that the boy was still in a slight shock so I swung my arm out and pushed him slightly closer to the wall before I did a spin kick to the lower part of his back making him fall forwards and hit the wall with a thud.

He fell to the floor groaning and I grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back tightly making him wince.

I then whispered in his ear "And that Goldilocks, is why you don't challenge a girl to fight you if you don't know her power because sometimes you lose and then after bribing her into this you now look a bit of an idiot especially in front of the Aphrodite and Eros lot. Oh and also I won't ask for any favours this time just to say welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I let go of his arms and stood up straight before backing away a few steps still facing him and then I turned around and walked normally over to my friends.

I muttered "I need to get out of here."

Emily nodded and said "I can't believe he actually hit you more than once."

I smirked and said "Only because I let him, and besides he's new so I can't go full beat him up mode."

Emily laughed and said "Well that's nice enough of you to do that."

I sighed darkly and said "I need a shower before dinner, so I'll probably see you guys at the campfire okay?"

They all nodded and said "Yeah we need to get ready too."

I walked away from my friends and towards my cabin where I met my half-brother Percy inside.

"Hey Perce what's up?"

Percy shrugged and said "Not a lot, what about you Clary?"

I gave him a small mischievous smile and said "Oh you know beat Simon, two dummies, and Rosa at sword fighting and then some new blonde challenged me to a more fist fight but I beat him too."

Percy sighed and asked me "Are you ever going to stop kicking everyone's ass?"

I argued back "Well they shouldn't challenge me and the dummies are meant to be destroyed."

Percy rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing before I walked in and I went back to getting changed out of my clothes.

**Jace's point of view**

After the girl and her friends had left the arena, I groaned and the boy Simon somehow appeared next to me and was helping me up whilst saying "Well you can't say she didn't warn you about that."

I glanced over at the stands to see Izzy laughing her head off and Alec trying his hardest not to laugh.

I growled at Simon "Where the hell did she learn that from?"

Simon laughed slightly and said "She's been here since she was seven so she's had a lot of training and she comes from a bad background too."

I thought about this quickly before asking "Who even is she?"

This time the other boy Magnus or to me Sparkle Boy answered "That was Clary Fray, daughter of Poseidon. Most people thought she was Hades child for a while because of how alone she liked to be."

I muttered "She certainly has a temper."

Simon laughed properly this time and replied "Yeah she does at times she prefers to keep herself to herself unless she knows someone has had a troubled past like her four friends there, then she likes to make friends with them because she feels like it's her job to have some friends who know what it's like to be like her."

I stared at Simon and asked him "So if you're her friend, does that mean you had a bad past?"

Simon shook his head and said "No we had to train together for a while so we got to know each other then and Magnus had to train with us too."

I nodded and said "So what actually happened to her to make her so violent and angry?"

Simon glanced at Magnus and they both shook their heads and Magnus said "Clary would literally murder us if we told you so I doubt we can but let's just say her past isn't exactly perfect like a lot of people's lives are."

I gathered my thoughts quickly and decided that Clary Fray is a very big mystery. A mystery I will one day crack.

But until that day came I would have to try and find out through other people starting with her and her friends before moving onto other campers.

**Clary's point of view**

Dinner passed quickly and soon it was time for the campfire.

I like normal sat with Rosa, Paige and Emily as we all sung along to the silly campfire songs like we did most nights.

Rosa soon whispered to me "That blonde guy from earlier hasn't stopped staring at you since we've sat down."

I whispered back "Neither has Jordan at you but I still haven't said anything for months now."

Rosa's cheeks flushed ever so slightly before she said "Shut up Fireball."

I smirked slightly and said "Never Rosa."

Rosa glared at me which I ignored like usual and well let's just say that I was used to the smack on the arm I got from her.

Paige laughed at me as I rubbed my arm slightly as it stung and Emily simply muttered "Man up Fray."

I did a mock scowl at her and muttered back "Well I would like to see you get constantly hit in the same place by Rosa near enough twice a day."

Emily chuckled slightly before saying "Oh look the three new ones are going to get chosen now I think."

I looked over at where the new ones were standing rather nervously as Chiron stood near them in his full centaur form, easily towering over everyone.

The girl soon was covered in a white dress and her makeup and hair was done absolutely perfect, meaning that she was a child of Aphrodite.

Emily muttered "Typical, another girl who will try to get us all to have a makeover."

I had to bit my lip hard to stop my laughter in its tracks but Paige and Rosa weren't quite so talented at doing this so they ended up choking on their bitten back laughter which made them laugh even more leaving me and Emily trying not to join them.

The dark haired boy was next, the mark of Athena soon appearing over his head, making Paige mutter "Damn all the good looking ones are in my cabin aren't they?"

I snorted and spoke quietly to her "Hey Paige it wouldn't matter because I believe he's gay so he wouldn't be into you anyway."

Paige muttered something about every hot boy being either gay or in her cabin now.

The golden boy was next and it took a minute or two before it came through though.

The symbol of Zeus appeared over his head and I could tell that a lot of people were surprised.

Technically any children of the 'Big Three' (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) born after world war two aren't actually meant to well you know exist. Yes people I am telling you that I am literally an accident along with my half-brother, and all the children of Zeus and Hades.

When you actually count us most people think that these three gods are the worst at making mistakes because there's not exactly a very little amount of us.

Anyway the reason we're all 'accidents' is because after World War 2 the big three decided to make a pact of having no more demigod children (That failed miserably) which was because we are supposedly too powerful and dangerous (Yep that describes the odd twenty of us that exist) and well all three of them gods have now broke the pact.

Zeus was first with Thalia and then Poseidon with my half-brother Percy, and then Zeus again with Jason (Thalia's little brother), then Hades with Emily, then Zeus again with Rosa, and then Poseidon again with me (Yeah are you seeing who has the most kids out of the three here? Yeah it's Zeus). And well there are a few more Hades and Zeus kids too but they normally are too scared of me or something so I can't tell you their names.

And now it turns out that Zeus has yet again broken the pact with Goldilocks there.

Rosa sighed and said "Really another male cabin mate? Gods why isn't there anymore females these days?"

I smirked slightly and said "Oh shut up you prefer boy cabin mates anyway, you said that years ago."

Rosa nodded and said "Still not fair. Why is Zeus now having a load of children?"

Emily leant over my head and said "Don't worry Rosa, Hades is practically the creepy God, I mean he kidnapped his wife and forced her to marry him and stay in the underworld with him otherwise she starves."

Paige then interrupted "Oh so that's where you get your creepy side from Emily, I always did wonder about that."

Emily shot a mock glare at Paige whilst I had to literally try my best not to laugh my head off like a crazy woman along with Rosa.

Soon I excused myself and went for a probably forbidden walk down to the beach near the sea.

I found my usual rock and sat on it like I did most nights, collecting stones and pebbles on the way making sure I had plenty to last me a while.

I watched the soft waves wash over the land peacefully before I felt the peace yet again start to annoy me making me feel up to throwing the stones.

After about three stones a voice smoothly interrupted my arm going back to throw the fourth stone, making me jump slightly and almost dropping the stone "Well I must say for a little girl you certainly hold a lot of anger."

I turned to see the blonde guy from earlier and I said "I may be short but I am sixteen years old in two weeks so I don't think that little is a great way to describe me."

The boy smirked slightly as he introduced himself "I'm Jace Herondale by the way."

He held his hand out towards me which I took carefully and replied "Clary Fray."

Jace smirked even more now as he said "I know. Your friend Simon told me a bit about you after you half beat me up."

I nodded and asked "And what did my friend Simon say about me?"

Jace shrugged and answered "He said that you had a bad past, you are a child of Poseidon and that you tend to make friends with other people with bad pasts."

I raised my eyebrows and asked "And why did he tell you that?"

Jace shrugged as if it meant nothing whilst he said "I asked him."

I asked "Why did you ask him about me?"

Jace smirked and explained "You want to know if I'm stalking you? No I was just curious that a girl who looks weak and innocent could actually fight like that and also Simon said I should ask you about your past if I want to know about you so here I am."

I glared at him and said "I'm not weak and innocent. And I'm not telling you my past; I barely know you and I literally kicked your ass earlier so yeah not telling."

I lobbed another rock into the water and by the time I turned back around to get another rock Jace was a lot closer to me than I thought he would be.

No you think that he was a few feet away probably but he was practically forcing me to look up at him to meet his eyes.

Jace then whispered "Well I can ask around the camp whilst I wait for your confession, or I can figure it out on my own, but one day I will find that secrets and past that belongs to you Clary Fray, and I'll tell every living soul so then everyone will know you and your past, and there'll be nothing you can do to stop it."

Instead of my slouching position I was in now I stood up to my full height making it easier for me to see his face and stepped a bit closer to him as I answered "And I will also wait for that day to come and if it ever does I will face each and every person you tell and make it my job to destroy you Jace Herondale and trust me I am very good at destroying things. Good night."

I then stepped back by a few steps before I spun on my heels and walked away calmly as if it didn't even bother me that he just threatened to find out my past more than everyone else ever had.

I knew he'd ask Emily, Paige and Rosa next before Percy, Simon and Magnus and then he'll go around the camp asking about me.

And what scared me the most is that he will be the most likely to succeed.

And that would be bad.

**Jace's point of view**

As I watched Clary walk back down the beach I tried to pick up on anything to see if she was scared or angry or any emotions about what I said but she didn't even seem any different than normal.

Her back was still straight and her head was lifted as if she was proving she wasn't scared but she always walked like that.

I thought back to her last words she had said before leaving 'And make it my job to destroy you Jace Herondale and I am very good at destroying things.'

Normally I would have laughed it off but by the way Clary's eyes looked slightly pissed off but very honest, it made me wonder if she would ever do that to me or was she simply just trying to say that to scare me off.

That's the thing with Clary, everyone else I could read as easy as a book written in Ancient Greek but Clary was different. It was almost as if she built herself a mask that hid the real her one which no one could get through unless they pushed hard enough which no one had ever done before even if they had threatened her.

But for some reason I want to be the first to figure this girl out no matter what it takes.

**AN: Okay guys that's enough for now, and well I would like to say thanks to my friends Emily, Georgia and Megan who are three of the characters in this story and they all helped me out with choosing who to put as who's child and to start writing this story though I did promise I wouldn't start any more for a while but I can't help myself with this one now it's finished. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of the chapter or story and I'll try to update soon but I'm not promising anything. Oh and if anyone wants to send me a DocX for something I could include in this story then please tell me in the review or PM me and I'll read and try to fit it in for you. Anyway that's all for now so until next time, I'm out.**


	2. Early Mornings

**AN: Hey guys I'm back again and another chapter is up. Thanks for any reviews or PM's I've had, they really mean quite a bit and I would again like to thank Georgia and Emily for helping me with this story and their consent nagging of when to put this chapter up. So if you all were looking forwards to this then thank them two. Anyway I'll let you carry on reading now and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Clary's point of view**

_-Dream starts-_

_My stepdad's, Valentine Morgenstern, voice floats across the air sharply "Clarissa, move away from your mother, you've done enough for one day."_

_I look at the ground to see my mother's unconscious body lying on the ground next to a small sword which had blood on it._

_I knew what had happened. One moment we were sitting there like a normal mother and daughter and then a monster jumped out of us and attacked us. I had managed to kill the thing with the knife but not before my mother was knocked unconscious._

_I tried to explain "It's not my fault … the … the thing just … jumped out and … and attacked us."_

_Valentine glared at me and snapped "It's always your fault Clarissa Morgenstern, now got to your room and I'll punish you later oh and don't bother looking for food, you ain't gettin' any until Friday."_

_I sighed inwardly knowing that today was a Wednesday so that means two whole days of no food. Just what I need._

_I wanted to scream at him, scream that it wasn't my fault a huge bloody black monster is too hard to fight alone for a five year old girl._

_But even I knew that it was no good anymore._

_As I walked back into the mad house my two older brothers Jonathan and Sebastian glared at me and hissed as I walked past "Freak. Weirdo. You can't even walk outside without harming someone."_

_I ignored them no matter how much I wanted to scream at them that it wasn't my fault._

_Now I got shoved into the banister to the staircase and my already been dislocated shoulder popped out again making me cry out in pain._

_They now shoved me making me lose balance and tumble back down the stairs._

_Valentine now came through and shouted "Get up you useless child! Get up and go to your room! No food until Sunday now!"_

_I screamed back "They just shoved me into the banister and then down the stairs and now it's all my fault? Why is everything my fault?"_

"_Stop lying you useless bitch and go to your room!"_

_I screamed "I'm not useless! I will be useful one day! Just you wait and see!"_

"_Useful as what? A punching bag? A crash dummy? What don't you understand about the words you will always be useless you stupid bitch?"_

_A hand now came swinging across my face making me stumble back slightly but I screamed as he carried on hitting me "You're meant to love me not abuse me! You're a terrible father! You know what? You're probably not even my father!"_

_Okay now I was in for it but I didn't care as my father now punched and kicked and slapped me repeatedly chanting along with my brothers "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed." and "Conceal it, don't feel it."_

_It carried on until everything faded to black and I awoke from the nightmare._

_-Dream ends-_

I sat bolt up in my bed looking around the place quickly and madly.

Four blue walls, sounds of people up and about already, my half-brother's light snores, the distant smell of sea water and the seaside.

I reassured myself angrily "You're fine Fray. You're even in Cabin 3 like you always wake up in."

I flopped back down on my bed as I glanced at the alarm clock reading '5:30 am'.

I sighed and thought back to the dream.

The strange thing about demi-god dreams is that not all of them are entirely dreams. I mean it sounds whacko when I say it to a mortal but if you're a demigod then you either get used to it or you just sit through it anyway. In these dreams we can see what's happening in our loved ones lives right now or the future or sometimes we see bits of our past too.

I rubbed my hand over my forehead trying to relax my brain but it was no use, only the water could relax me.

I sighed miserably and pushed my covers back so I could get changed and ready for the rest of today.

Soon I was back down by the beach again wondering along the sand, this time my shoes were off leaving my pale feet bare as the soft waves lapped over my feet.

The water seemed to act slower than normal but I didn't mind, I liked long walks.

I said out loud quietly "Well I officially hate demigod dreams, why do I have to remember them memories? Why do I have to sit through them every single night?"

The sea didn't even change at all it just lapped quietly over my feet and the sand.

Now a voice called "Clary? Get your ass over here!"

I looked around to see Emily standing near the beach but not actually on it and I rolled my eyes and called back "Can't you come here?"

Emily suddenly disappeared and then reappeared slightly nearer and then ran over to me and joined me in the water.

She then asked me "What are you doing up?"

I shrugged lightly and said "Bad dream and I have no wish to fall back to sleep so I went for a walk instead."

Emily nodded and said "Yeah good job too, that golden dude from last night came up to me earlier and demanded I told him about you and your past and if not he'll drag me down with you. You must have seriously pissed him off last night."

I asked "You mean Jace?"

She nodded again and I told her what happened last night after I left to clear my head and Emily cursed mildly afterwards.

"I hate that kid. He wants to destroy you because of what exactly?"

I shrugged and said "He was probably pissed off about I beat him and he mentioned something about not many people knew about me and what they say they did know didn't add up or something like that."

Emily laughed and said "Well he sounds like a bright soul, what did you say to him after he told you that?"

I frowned and said "Something to do with waiting for that day and facing everyone he tells and then I'll make it my job to destroy him back and I'm very good at destroying things, which is very true I might as well add."

Emily nodded and said jokingly "Especially the dummies we train with."

I laughed and knew that only Emily and my friends could ever make me laugh at something like that.

Now another voice came from behind us "And what are you two ladies laughing at?"

Both me and Emily shut up and spun on our heels to see Jace sitting on a rock near us watching us slightly amused.

I asked him "So how's the search coming on?"

Jace smirked and said "Good. It seems like you trust very few people Clarissa."

I flinched unwillingly, only Valentine called me Clarissa most of the other time it was Red or Freak or I was just ignored.

Jace smirked and said "So you hate the name Clarissa then?"

I scowled and said "I'm not particularly fond of the name no."

Jace was suddenly standing in front of me his eyes never leaving mine as he asked "Why is that I wonder, you want to tell me or do I have to find that out too?"

I stared back forcing my walls back up to keep any emotion in my eyes out of his view as I replied "No reason that you should bother your obviously precious time with."

Jace asked me with the smirk still plastered on his face "What makes you think my time is precious?"

I told him my face managing to keep straight "Because in less than two minutes the Aphrodite or Eros girls will find you talking to me and me very put off you and you probably wouldn't want that so I'd advise you to get your ass away from me unless you want them to think you've joined the freak club."

Jace stared at me and cursed before he looked around and said "Shit, I need to hide."

I decided to pity him slightly and I muttered "Go underwater."

Jace stared at me disbelievingly and I repeated "Go under water, I can make a bubble so you can breathe."

Jace stared at me confused so I just shoved him underwater myself and made a bubble go around him quickly and resurfaced again just in time for two of girls from the Eros cabin, Kaelie and Aline, come around the corner obviously scanning the whole of camp for Jace.

I glanced at Emily who was smiling at me ever so slightly and she then said "Let the wars of the sluts and the freaks begin again."

I smirked and said "Indeed they will."

**Jace's point of view**

As soon as Clary shoved me underwater I was about to protest and fight back but I was suddenly surrounded by a bubble of some sort bringing oxygen back into my lungs but the bubble sort of stayed floating just out of sight and underwater.

Clary's friend's voice came through only slightly muffled "Let the wars of the sluts and the freaks begin again."

Clary's smirk was quite obvious in her voice and she replied "Indeed they will."

A girl named Aline's voice soon came through "Have you seen my Jacey?"

Clary answered her voice harsh and cold "Who the hell is 'my Jacey'?"

Kaelie's voice now droned through "Do you not have eyes or something Clarissa?"

Clary seemed to try not to flinch again at the name and I wondered why she hated it so much as she replied "Well unless they've been cut out since five thirty this morning without me noticing and I can somehow still see then yes I have eyes, and I'm seriously telling you that I don't know anyone called my Jacey. Maybe you should go see Chiron or something."

Clary's friend's voice now cut across "Yeah no one at camp is called my Jacey as far as I know."

Aline snapped now "You know who I mean."

Clary shrugged slightly and said "I obviously don't otherwise I wouldn't be telling you that I didn't know him."

Kaelie now snapped too "His real name is Jace Herondale."

Clary seemed to nod and fear clutched my stomach, what if she was going to betray me to them now?

Clary then said slowly "Oh the blonde new guy? Oh right I have no idea where he is, have you tried his cabin?"

Kaelie snapped "We saw him leave you bitch."

Clary seemed to have a slight amused tone to her voice now as she said "Maybe you saw another child of Zeus leave and you just thought it was Jace, I mean a lot of kids have blonde hair in Zeus' cabin. And it takes a bitch to know a bitch."

Aline and Kaelie apparently had had enough with Clary and Emily chuckling about something unknown to everyone else as they both said "Fine but if you see him then tell him we're looking for him and just so you know, stay away from him, he's ours."

Both of the 'freak' girls kept silent as the other two stormed away and about a minute passed and Clary's hand grabbed my arm and she pulled me up and out of a bubble.

I glared at her and snapped "Why did you shove me into a bubble?"

Clary muttered under her breath "And there is the complete gratitude of saving you from being taken away by the sluts."

I snapped "You didn't have to."

Clary snapped back "Fine, next time I won't."

Clary then flicked her wrist and suddenly bounds of sea water pinned me to a wave but the wave was also making sure I didn't move and it stayed still as though it listened to Clary.

Clary then yelled out "Aline! Kaelie! I found your Jacey!"

I stared at Clary in disbelief as the two Eros girls ran around the corner again and squealed "Jacey."

I glared at Clary who kept her hand at me as she said to the two girls "I found him trying to hide from you, I think he deserves some punishment for doing that."

Both of their eyes sparkled with something which I couldn't name and they nodded eagerly at Clary.

Clary then flicked her wrist again and I fell flat on my face into the ground, the waves now soaking me.

Aline's voice seemed to just about register to me "Hey Clarissa, can you push him in for us."

Clary's voice seemed slightly over amused now as she replied "Ah it would be my greatest pleasure to do so."

Suddenly another massive wave went under me and took me straight to land where I landed right in front of two pairs of high heeled shoes.

I coughed a little to get the seawater from my lungs and glared at Clary slightly which she gave me a false sweet smile and then she called to Aline and Kaelie "Have lots of fun."

Clary's friend cracked up at that and muttered something in Clary's ear which made Clary chuckle slightly and I glared at them even more which only made Clary and her friend laugh twice as much.

I felt Aline's breath on my ear as she whispered "Are you okay Jacey?"

I nodded and then pushed myself up into a sitting position and saw Clary and her friend having a mini water fight.

They didn't seem to even notice us staring at them until Clary made a wave rise high above their heads and crash over the two of them soaking the both of them.

Her friend glared at her which made Clary now laugh and then say something which made her look behind her where two of her other female friends were standing also glaring at her.

Clary was now nearly crying with laughter as she made a wave take them to shore not too far away from us.

Aline and Kaelie were now muttering about how terrible all four of them looked now and Clary now seemed to pity them slightly as she helped them all up and they all walked down the beach towards us but not as if they were actually going to talk to us.

As they got nearer you could just about make out their words.

"Damn you Clary. That was not even funny."

"I'm sorry but that to me was hilarious."

"No it was not, we're now drenched at six in the morning."

"You should have seen your faces though. Oh man that was the best thing I have ever done to you three."

"Dry us off now Fray or we yell out your real name."

Wait what? Clary's real last name wasn't Fray? Brilliant, that means she hated her past for some reason. Another thing to find out.

They had now nearly reached us and Clary was now saying "Okay I'll dry you guys off."

Clary then stopped walking and waved her hand at the three girls and herself and then the clothes suddenly dried up like they had never been soaked beforehand.

I then looked at her friends carefully trying to memorise them so I can talk to them later.

One of them was my half-sister Zelania-Rose or as she had told me last night Rosa well I think it was her though her hair was now different from last night. Last night it had been black with a red highlight in her fringe but now it was white with rainbow highlights in it.

There was the Hades child who almost slapped the hell out of me when I asked her about Clary. I think her name was Emily or something like that.

And the last one was an electric blue haired girl who seemed to laugh almost too much for a kid of Athena. Her name was Paige.

Clary then spoke out loud "Hey Rosa, look what I did to your hair."

Rosa scowled at Clary and then she looked at her hair and squealed "You changed it back."

Clary smiled and said "Well you had black and red hair for a bit too long and besides that wasn't mean to last that long anyway."

Rosa laughed and said "Thanks Fray."

Clary gave her a mocking bow and said "Your welcome my lady."

All of them laughed again and they had now reached us and were probably about to walk past us if Kaelie hadn't snapped "Why do you three hang around with that red haired freak?"

Emily and Clary looked at each other and asked "Which one?"

Both of the sluts looked confused but I almost laughed.

Though Emily's hair may be a lot darker and has bits of brown in it, her hair would still be classified as red.

Aline seemed to notice first and she pointed at Clary and said "That one."

Clary muttered under her breath "And you'd think that after a whole childhood of being called a freak it would end but apparently not."

I stared at her and she must have realised that I had heard as she practically told me with her eyes "You're welcome to take the information if you want to."

I nodded slightly and Clary then nodded back to tell me she got the message as Emily spoke up "Why do we hang out with Clary?"

Kaelie nodded and Emily smirked slightly and said "Oh not much except one she saved all four of our asses against monsters when we first met her, two she's saved our asses a lot more times then we'd all like to admit. Three she is a lot nicer and less slutty than everyone else herein camp. Four she is very awesome at fighting and I don't exactly want to be on her bad side. Five she never left our side even when we pissed her off. Six she is just generally a badass friend and one of the people who don't even question me or my actions and she has never done anything against me. That is why I hang out with her. Do you want to go through the list of why not?"

Aline and Kaelie both listed off "One she's a genuine freak girl who controls water. Two she dedicates herself to fighting. Three she doesn't wear makeup even though she's sixteen. Four she has so many gross scars it makes her look ugly. Five she never thinks about dating boys or girls or anything. Six she's a complete bitch and also she hates everyone. Seven she's secretive which makes her plain annoying. There are some of the reasons we ask you."

Emily's eyes were now turning black like the shadows and Clary seemed to notice this just after me as she stepped next to Emily and placed a hand on her arm and said, her voice softer then I'd ever heard it "Emily, don't do this. I'm used to it, just fight it okay?"

Emily looked at Clary and then blinked a few times as she looked into Clary's eyes before saying angrily "Fine."

Clary nodded and then turned back to the two sluts and snapped "Get out of here of I will drench you and perhaps not even feel in the mood to dry you off."

Aline and Kaelie looked half smug and said "Why should we move?"

Clary's eyes now glowed an even brighter green which was a bit creepy but she somehow made a wave crash over the two girls and made them fall flat on their faces.

Clary then said "Oh did you fall? How silly of you, maybe I should get you back to your cabin so you can redo your makeup."

The way Clary said that was harsh and cold like she was more pissed off than she was with me last night.

Clary then sent another wave crashing into them sending them down the beach and face first into the thick mud.

Everyone looked at Clary as she stared after the two scrambling girls not even looking amused or pleased on what she did.

Emily touched her arm and told her "Just ignore them Clary."

Clary's voice came out slightly defeated and weak which surprised me a lot "No I won't ignore them, they're right. I am a freak who dedicates herself to training. I never leave this camp because no one trusts me and I my shit ass of a family probably haven't even noticed I've left."

Emily tried to argue along with Rosa and Paige but Clary just said "Don't guys, I'm not in the mood. I just need time alone okay?"

Her friends looked slightly shocked as she turned around and walked back into the water until it was way up past her waist and just walked along out there her green eyes travelling around the water and her lips moving furiously as if she was speaking quietly to it.

Emily sighed and said "Damn her, I can't go out there."

Rosa said "Well all of our godly parents have some kind of grudge against Poseidon so none of us can go out there unless Clary or Percy wants us too which is highly unlikely at the moment."

I asked "Um what exactly does Athena have against Poseidon?"

Paige rolled her eyes as if she was thinking I was stupid for not knowing this as she said "Um well Poseidon and Medusa were caught making out in one of her temples and I presume you know the story of Medusa and her sisters right?"

I frowned and said "Didn't Medusa die or get turned into stone."

Paige nodded and said "Yeah well the bad thing about this life is that monsters don't die."

I frowned and asked "So how did Hercules defeat the Hydra and everything?"

Clary's voice now cut across from behind me "What Paige meant is that the monsters die, but they don't stay dead. They reform after time."

I looked around and saw Clary standing there her eyes watching me carefully and she said as if she read my mind "Yes that means monsters like the Minotaur and Medusa and even the Hydra still exist and live until someone else kills them and then they reform and the cycle starts again."

I nodded and said "Right so any limits on how many times any monsters can reform?"

Clary shook her head and said "Not as far as I know."

I muttered "Fantastic."

Clary's lips twitched slightly at that before she said "The breakfast bell should go off in a few minutes so you might want to get to your cabins."

Rosa grabbed my arm as the other three walked away in silence and Rosa said "Well I take it you and Clary had some fun last night then."

I looked at her and she said "I overheard her and Emily talk and all I'm saying is that you may think Clary jokes around a lot and when she says she'll destroy you she's just joking but I met her when we were all on the run and Clary explained to all of us about her scars and why she was on the run like we did to her. Her past was by far the worst I've heard and that's what makes her unstable and why she hates people. She told all of us her reasons on why she was running and one of them was because she destroyed nearly everything in her family, I have never met them and I never want to but if I did I would probably punch the hell out of all of them. And you see what she means by good at destroying everything at times because she doesn't know how to love anything or anyone. She likes to be alone because that's what she was told by her stepdad, alone is what protects her and then that way she doesn't hurt anyone except herself and she now is haunted by them words so much she believes them no matter how much we have all tried to convince her."

I nodded and said "So that's why she has so little trust then."

Rosa shrugged and answered "Partly but there are many other reasons which I have no right to tell you so you'd do best to gain her trust first."

I nodded again and stood up and followed Rosa back to our cabin just in time for the breakfast bell to go off and I thought 'well that's a start on getting to know Clary even if it's not what she wants me to do. But then since when did I care about what other people want?'

The only problem with that question is that the only answer is I never have. Until now.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked the chapter and well please don't kill me if you don't. Please review because I like to know what you guys think of my stories/ chapters. That's all for this time so until next time guys, it's Voldemort out bitches. (Okay Starkid quote coming out here oh well you'll either understand it or you won't.)**


End file.
